in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Should I Stay, or Should I Go?
Story written by: Redfork2000, JeloElducal & CITRONtanker Plot Dark Jaiden is doing some things for Galaximus, when she encounters Opposite Blast. The villainous counterpart of Blast is quite a nice guy to hang out with, as far as she's concerned. However, in Galaximus's eyes, if Dark Jaiden starts dating another villain, she'll have less time to assist the inkling goddess in her plans to rule the world. But once Galaximus orders Dark Jaiden to stay away from Opposite Blast, Dark Jaiden will have to make an important decision. Will she stay with Galaximus, or will she go? Cast * Dark Jaiden * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Galaximus * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jaiden * Squidkiller Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story Echo Creek. Dark Jaiden, a loyal minion of Galaximus, is heading out to send a hidden spy drone in order to spy on Jenny, Galaximus' sister and archnemesis. However, while she's heading out to send the spy drone, she bumps into another villain: Opposite Blast. * Opposite Blast: *''crashes into Dark Jaiden accidentally* What the... wait a moment, I know you. You're Dark Jaiden, aren't you? *''helps to lift her from the ground* * Dark Jaiden: Yes, I am. Who are you? And why did you crash into me? * Opposite Blast: I'm Opposite Blast. And the crash was an accident. I wasn't paying attention where I was going to. Opposite Blast helps Dark Jaiden get up from the ground. * Opposite Blast: What are you up to, by the way? * Dark Jaiden: Just following an order by Galaximus, to send a spy drone on her sister Jenny. That way she can know any possible weaknesses. * Opposite Blast: Oh, I see. I used to work for a major villain too, but at the end I decided to leave him. Hm... well, I've got nothing better to do now. What about I go with you to send that drone? * Dark Jaiden: Okay then, just as long as you don't sabotage my plan, or I'm gonna feed you to Galaximus! * Opposite Blast: Hey, calm down. We're on the same side. Why would I sabotage you? * Dark Jaiden: I never trust anyone except the Galactic Army. * Opposite Blast: I see. I'm guessing that thought comes from Galaximus herself, doesn't it? * Dark Jaiden: That's none of your business. Okay, actually, yes. * Opposite Blast: Knew it. Well, anyway, let's go get that spy drone working. * Dark Jaiden: Okay. But I warned you. * Opposite Blast: *''rolls his eyes* Whatever you say. ''Both villains go to send the hidden spy drone. However, on the way they are seen by Blast and Tommy. * Blast: Hey, wait a moment. What are those two villains up to? * Tommy: No idea. I haven't seen them working together before. * Blast: Still, I have the feeling they aren't up to anything good. * Tommy: Should we check it out? * Blast: Yeah, we probably should. Blast and Tommy start walking towards both villains. * Blsat: Wait just a moment there. What are you two doing? * Dark Jaiden: Get out. *shoots a fire blast at Blast and Tommy* ''It's none of your business. * Tommy: Aah! * Blast: Hey, you'll pay for hurting my friend! ''Blast charged towards Dark Jaiden to give her a powerful punch. However, only a second before Dark Jaiden was going to receive a powerful hit, Opposite Blast steps in, and takes the hit instead. However, due to his high endurance, it doesn't do much damage to Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast then knocks Blast into a wall. * Blast: Ouch... * Opposite Blast: Get lost, you couple of losers! * Tommy: Blast! * Blast: Ouch... this doesn't end here! We'll tell the Locked Room Gang about this! * Opposite Blast: Do whatever you want! We're not afraid of you weaklings! * Tommy: Let's go, Blast. Blast and Tommy retreat. * Opposite Blast: I hate Blast. Let's just forget about that loser. * Dark Jaiden: I also hate him, but only because he's part of the Locked Room Gang, not to mention he's friends with Jenny. * Opposite Blast: He's also Jaiden's boyfriend, as far as I'm concerned. But let's just forget about him. We've got a mission, don't we? * Dark Jaiden: Yep. Oh, and by the way...thanks for defending me. * Oposite Blast: No problem. I do it all the time when I'm with my teammates. Now let's go send that spy drone. Dark Jaiden succesfully sends the spy drone off to Jenny's house, with help from Opposite Blast. * Opposite Blast: Well, that's finished. Do you have anything else to do now? * Dark Jaiden: Not really. * Opposite Blast: Well, my teammates are busy now, so I was going to go for some ice cream. Want to come? * Dark Jaiden: Sure...? I like ice cream, after all. * Opposite Blast: Ok, let's go. Both villains went to eat some ice cream together. While they did, they spontaneously started talking about different topics. * Opposite Blast: So, what's it like to work for one of the most renowned villains there is? * Dark Jaiden: It's pretty decent, pretty okay. * Opposite Blast: It sounds like a job many villains would like. At least she's not like Dr. Zack... * Dark Jaiden: Yeah. What about him, anyway? * Opposite Blast: He's a jerk. I mean sure, he might be one of the greatest threats the gang has ever faced, but he doesn't care at all about his team. I was his "favorite creation"! At least that's what he said. But then he left me and my teammates to die inside his base that was about to be destroyed. He didn't even care to make sure we would be ok! So after that day, we decided to leave him, and become independant villains. One day, we'll make him pay for how he treated us. Opposite Blast realizes what he's talking about, and then stops himself from going on. * Opposite Blast: Uh... anyway... but Galaximus isn't like Dr. Zack, right? * Dark Jaiden: Yeah, she isn't like that. * Opposite Blast: It's good to know that not all villains are heartless jerks to their team. * Dark Jaiden: What should we do now? * Opposite Blast: I was going to return with my team now. Do you want to come? Maybe you'd like to meet them. * Dark Jaiden: I guess I do have a bit of free time. Let's go. * Opposite Blast: Ok. Opposite Blast and Dark Jaiden walk back to Opposite Blast's hideout. It's a small building hidden in a dark alley. * Dark Jaiden: So, this is your hideout? * Opposite Blast: Yeah. It's not the nicest place, but it's hard to find. That way Dr. Zack can't send his new minions to destroy us. * Dark Jaiden: Oh, ok. * Opposite Blast: *''knocks on the door* Hey, guys. I'm back. ''The door slowly opens, revealing Blade, who was behind the door. * Blade: Glad to see you're back, Opposite Blast! *''notices Dark Jaiden* Wait... what is she doing here? * Opposite Blast: Cut it out Blade, she's coming with me. * Dark Jaiden: Yeah. * Blade: Uh... ok? Come in, I guess... * Opposite Blast: *''enters the hideout with Dark Jaiden* ''This is Blade, the ideal movie director. * Dark Jaiden: Why do you say that? * Opposite Blast: Because the guy loves to yell "Cut" all day long! *''laughs at his joke* * Dark Jaiden: Oh, I get it. *''laughs slightly*'' * Blade: Very funny... * Opposite Blast: Blade, tell the others to come. * Blade: Ok... *''goes to call Electra and Scorch*'' * Opposite Blast: I think you'll get along with Scorch. He has fire powers too, you know. But before you see him, I have to warn you, he's a bit crazy. * Dark Jaiden: Uh, ok? * Opposite Blast: But once you get to know him, you won't mind. Blade returns, followed by Electra and Scorch. * Dark Jaiden: So, you guys must be Scorch and Electra. * Scorch: Yup! Fire! * Electra: But who are you? *''stares at Dark Jaiden, serious*'' * Opposite Blast: She's Dark Jaiden, a villain I met recently. Dark Jaiden, this is Electra. * Electra: Why did you bring her? * Opposite Blast: Hey, calm down Electra. I'm the one who makes decisions around here. Now be nice to our guest. * Electra: Ok... *''greets Dark Jaiden, reluctantly*'' While Dark Jaiden is with Opposite Blast and his friends, Galaximus realizes that Dark Jaiden hasn't returned from her mission yet. * Galaximus: Where in the galaxy is Dark Jaiden?! I send her on a simple mission, and I’m stuck here waiting like I’m waiting for Christmas! Squidkiller! * Squidkiller: Yes, Lady Galaximus? * Galaximus: I need you to go and find Dark Jaiden, and to make sure she got her task completed! * Squidkiller: Why me? Surely, as a gigantic goddess like yourself, with such powers, should be able to find them in no time flat! With all the stuff you eat, I’m sure- * Galaximus: Care to finish that little sentence? * Squidkiller: Uh.... no. I’ll go find her. *she walks out to the balcony of the Lair, and Super Jumps away* Eventually, Squidkiller is in the area Dark Jaiden was before. She hears Dark Jaiden’s voice, faintly. She sneaks into some nearby bushes, and sees Dark Jaiden and Opposite Blast. * Squidkiller: Who‘s that boy? Dark Jaiden has a- boyfriend?! Squidkiller slowly approaches Dark Jaiden and Opposite Blast. * Squidkiller: Hello there, Dark Jaiden. Having a little- leisure time, aren’t we? * Dark Jaiden: Squidkiller!? * Opposite Blast: Who is this? * Dark Jaiden: She's part of Galaximus's team too. * Electra: I knew this "Dark Jaiden" would be trouble. * Opposite Blast: Shut up Electra. * Electra: Fine... * Dark Jaiden: Squidkiller, what are you doing? * Squidkiller: I need to have a word you with you- now. * Dark Jaiden: Okay, fine. What is it? * Squidkiller: What, in the name of sweet home Octo Valley, are you doing?! I thought you were on a mission, and here I see you hamming it up with that dork! Did you even deploy that drone? * Dark Jaiden: Of course I did! * Opposite Blast: True, I was there. * Squidkiller: Well, that’s fine and dandy. But I’m not sure Lady Galaximus will approve of your- boyfriend. * Opposite Blast: What!? * Electra: Ha! I knew something suspicious was going on with you two! * Dark Jaiden: Wait...what? I don't have a boyfriend! Opposite Blast's just a friend of mine. * Squidkiller: Then I’m sure you won’t mind if Galaximus takes a look into all this. After all- we would not want to anger her, wouldn’t we? * Electra: I say Dark Jaiden should return with Galaximus and leave us alone. * Opposite Blast: Electra, get out of here. * Electra: What? * Opposite Blast: Get out of this room, now. * Electra: But... * Opposite Blast: No buts. You're just being rude. Now get out of here. * Electra: Ugh... ok. *''goes back to her room, reluctantly*'' * Squidkiller: *Gets out her Octophone* Well, I’m calling Galaximus right now. And then, Opposite Blast, we will see what you are made of! Any last words? * Opposite Blast: Huh? What are you talking about? * Squidkiller: I don’t think Galaximus is gonna like this. And do you know what happens when she gets mad? * Blade: *''nervous* Uh... she tries to calm down and keep her cool? * Opposite Blast: Blade... *''facepalms* ''Just simply put, you don't want to see her angry. Period. ''All of a sudden, the group can hear a wake of destruction coming their way. * Squidkiller: Say your prayers, friends. * Opposite Blast: What!? She's already here? * Squidkiller: Well, She’s a goddess! What did you expect? * Blade: Uh... I'm going back to my room. *''runs back to his room*'' * Galaximus: Alrighty... where is this lousy human? Show yourself! * Opposite Blast: Uh... there's several humans here. You'd better be specific. * Dark Jaiden: I'll just let you know, I did complete my mission. * Galaximus: You! *''points At Opposite Blast''* What is this I’m hearing about you and Dark Jaiden? * Opposite Blast: *''shrugs* I don't know. People say all kind of weird things all the time. * Galaximus: Listen- I know what you are trying to do. Dark Jaiden seems to take a liking to you. But I cannot, and will not allow it! * Opposite Blast: Why not? *''flies to be at the same height as Galaximus* * Galaximus: If you guys get real fond of each other, you guys will spend more time together, and you will hinder Dark Jaiden’s contribution to my world domination! * Opposite Blast: Hey, no offense, but why should I care? * Galaximus: Listen- considering that awful Gang always seems to beat me, I need all the help I can get. And Dark Jaiden is one of my most trusted allies! I cannot let her be distracted for idiotic reasons like this! * Opposite Blast: Hey, chill out for a moment. We're on the same side. The gang gets in my way just as much as they get in your way. * Galaximus: Hmph... you would never beat them, anyway. Only I’m strong enough to do so! If you want Dark Jaiden so bad, you’re gonna have to prove your worth! * Opposite Blast: Any time, any place. You just tell me. *''punches a rock, breaking it into a hundred pieces.*'' * Galaximus: Lets put you to the test. *''she summons Octocommanders and Octobombers, which start to attack Opposite Blast''* Have at you! * Opposite Blast: I'm ready. Opposite Blast flies around the area at high speed, dodging the attacks. He then dashes around the Octocommanders and Octobombers, delivering several punches in only seconds. He moves so quickly, that the Octocommanders and Octobombers can't see anything more than a dark blur. Galaximus watches as Opposite Blast finishes taking out all the Octobombers and Octocommanders in only a couple of minutes. * Opposite Blast: Didn't even break a sweat. * Dark Jaiden: Whoa. I'm impressed. * Galaximus: Grrrr.... *''she picks Opposite Blast up gently''* Listen you- I’m not about to lay waste to a fellow villain. Let me make this clear- if you like Dark Jaiden, all the power to you. But if you get in the way of the Galactic Army again, it will cost you dearly. Do I make myself clear? * Dark Jaiden: Lady Galaximus, I'm pretty sure he won't! * Opposite Blast: *''slightly intimidated* ''Sure... I understand. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000